Für die Schönheit einer Königin
by lorica
Summary: EowynGaladriel femslash


ein freundlich grinsendes willkommenswinken, hallo!

diese begegnung zwischen eowyn und galadriel findet in der weißen stadt, in der zeit vor der hochzeit des königs, statt.

viel spaß beim lesen, es kann ja nur in meinem interesse liegen, dass ihr welchen habt *g*

ich bitte um reviews, gebt mir viele, viele reviews *gier*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Für die Schönheit einer Königin**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sie seufzte.

„Oh  Eowyn, die Welt ist doch nun wieder ins Licht gerückt, nicht?"

Ich erwiderte nichts auf diese Frage. Mein Blick hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht verloren. Galadriel und ich saßen uns gegenüber, wie immer, wenn sie mich in meinen Gemächern im Palast des Königs besuchen kam, sie auf meinem Bett, ich auf dem Stuhl davor. Und sie kam oft zu mir, in diesen Tagen.

Ich war etwas zur Seite gerückt, um ihr Profil besser sehen zu können. Meine Augen wanderten von ihrem schlanken Hals, an dem, wenn sie sehr erregt war, sich die zarteste Ader abzeichnete, zu den feinen Knochen ihres Kiefers. Die Linie ihres Kinns sprach von dem Willen einer Königin, es lag viel in dieser Form, in genau dieser Rundung, was ihrem Ausdruck dieses so unvergleichlich Edle verlieh.

Die ganze Zeichnung ihrer Züge strahlte eine unerreichbare Würde aus, wenn auch meine Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Augenblick auf jenen bestimmten Zug um ihren Mund gerichtet war, der manchmal zum Verräter einer sorgfältig verborgenen Schalkhaftigkeit wurde.

Um ihren Mund selbst zu beschreiben, konnte ich für mich einfach keine passenden Worte finden. Wunderschön, natürlich, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, sie mit diesem unzulänglichen Wort fast herabzuwürdigen. Die Form ihrer Lippen hatte nicht diese morbide Sanftheit wie bei Arwen, sie waren einfach… weich, doch ohne Sinnlichkeit. Das schien mir noch die passendste Bezeichnung zu sein. Nur weich.

Ihre Nase war gerade, mit zarten Flügeln, einfach makellos. Mein Blick erreichte nun ihre Wangenknochen, die, wie man es bei einem königlichen Antlitz erwartete, leicht hervortraten, einmalig und einzigartig geformt wie alles an ihr. 

Ihre Ohren gehörten unbestreitbar zu jenen Sachen, die ich mich schweren Herzens entschlossen hatte, am meisten zu lieben. Verzückt blickte auf dieses spitz zulaufende, unnachahmlich zarte Elbenohr, bei dessen Berührung man fürchten musste, sie zu verletzen, das verwundbar wirkte wie die Flügel einer Libelle.

Ich liebte auch den zarten, aber bestimmten Schwung ihrer Braue, die von der gleichen glänzenden Farbe war wie ihr volles Haar, der Farbe von geschmolzenem Gold, das über ihren Rücken hinabfloss. Dunkel waren aber ihre langen, dichten Wimpern, die die leuchtenden Augen umschatteten, die jedes Licht wiedergeben konnten, die unirdisch grau, grün und blau widerstrahlten.

Die Linie von ihren Augen zu ihrer Stirn verlieh ihr einen menschlichen Anstrich, eine verletzliche Ausnahme von der Unendlichkeit schien darin zu liegen. Ihre weiße, kaum von einem Farbhauch überzogene Haut gab in der Dämmerung einen matten Schein ab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leicht trunken von ihrem Anblick berührte ich mit zwei Fingern ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf, um auch die andere Hälfte ihres Gesichts betrachten zu können. Hier hatte der vergiftete Orkpfeil  ihre Haut zerfetzt.  Die vielfach geteilte Metallspitze, größer als eine Männerfaust, mit den hineingefeilten Zacken, hatte ihre Züge förmlich zerrissen. Über dieser Seite trug sie für gewöhnlich ihren Schleier. Wenn sie zu mir kam hatte sie ihn aber immer abgenommen. 

Nun besah ich mir ihre Verwundung genauer als jemals zuvor. Menschliche Heiler hätten sicher versucht, die klaffenden Risse zu nähen, aber diese Verletzung war auf andere Art und Weise behandelt worden. Es waren keine Spuren von Nähten zu erkennen, aber: Schon nicht mehr verfärbte, blasse, jedoch stark hervorquellende Narben zogen sich wulstig über ihre ganze Wange.

Sie schienen nicht entzündet zu sein, waren aber aufgeschwollen und bereiteten ihr offensichtlich Schmerzen. Mensch, Zwerg – und Hobbit, wie ich nun wußte – wären an dieser vergifteten Wunde gestorben. Sie hatte überlebt, doch nicht ohne bleibende Versehrungen davonzutragen.

Hier hatte all die Heilkunst der Elben nicht mehr vermocht. Die dickste Narbe zog sich von ihrem Mund schräg nach hinten, eine weitere großflächige verlief zackig über ihren Wangenknochen. Beide waren umgeben von einem Netz feiner Linien, die aus der Haut ihrer beinahe ganzen Wange eine unebene, rissige Fläche machten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich konnte nicht mehr an mir halten. Ich mußte dem lange gehegten Impuls nachgeben, sie zu berühren. Mit zitternden Fingern näherte ich meine Hand langsam ihrem Gesicht. Vorsichtig betastete ich mit den Fingerspitzen den breitesten Wulst. Voller Angst, ihr noch größere Schmerzen zu bereiten, strich ich so leicht ich konnte über die Narbe, über ihre Wange, bis zu dem kleinen Riss in ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie schloß die Augen.

Langsam bewegte ich meine Lippen auf ihre Narben zu und berührte sie damit weich. Galadriel saß ganz still. Ich begann ihre ganze Gesichtshälfte mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken. Ich spürte die Risse und Unebenheiten, die die Elbin entstellten.

Sanft saugte ich ihre versehrte Haut in meinen Mund, spürte sie auf der Innenseite meiner Lippen. Ich streichelte die gezackt verheilten Wundränder mit meiner Zunge, leckte die langen Narben entlang.

Als ich ihr zartes Ohr in meinen Mund nahm, spürte ich plötzlich ihre Hand auf meinem Rücken. Sanft, aber bestimmt zog sie mich näher an sich heran. Mein Kopf schwamm in einem leichten Schwindelgefühl, als ich fortfuhr, ihr entstelltes Gesicht mit Lippen und Zunge zu kosen.

Benommen stellte ich fest, dass ich immer näher an sie heran gerückt war und nun halb auf ihr saß, als ich fühlte, wie sich ihre Hand unter mein Kleid schob. Vertieft in das Küssen ihrer Wange nahm ich abwesend war, wie ihre Finger sich an meinem Bein hinaufbewegten, zwischen meine Schenkel glitten und diese sachte öffneten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meine Hand spielte mit ihrem Haar und…oooh… plötzlich und unerwartet spürte ich sie in mir… Ihre Finger bewegten sich langsam und sacht…und überaus wissend…in mir!...

Unter größeren Anstrengungen versuchte ich, die Kontrolle über mein heftiges Atmen zurückzugewinnen. Den Druck ihrer anderen Hand fühlte ich noch immer leicht, aber bestimmt auf meinem Rücken.

Nun musste ich meine Augen schließen. Blind suchte – und fand – ich ihre weichen Lippen. Ich spürte die Narbe in ihrem Mundwinkel. Zitternd und gierig drängte ich meine Unterlippe zwischen ihre, versuchte, sie zu öffnen, doch… sie zog sich zurück!  Ich versuchte es noch einmal auf die gleiche Art. Sie ließ mich nicht in ihren Mund.

Aber plötzlich – nachdem ich mich ihr gerade entgegengedrängt hatte - fasste sie meine Lippe mit den  ihren, so weichen, warmen – und versah sie mit einer unglaublichen Vielzahl schneller, leichter, zärtlicher Bisse, während sie gleichzeitig zart saugte.

Mein gesamter Körper schien  zu sofort erstarren, doch schon nach einem Augenblick setzte eine kaum erträgliche Weichheit und gleichzeitige Anspannung ein. Ihr immer neues Einfangen meiner Lippen, die schnellen Berührungen ihrer Zähne, die sanften Bewegungen ihrer Finger in mir… das alles brachte mich dazu, von meinem Zittern in ein hilfloses Zucken überzugehen.

Oh, bei Eorl, niemand kann auch nur erahnen, was eine Elbenkönigin in einem auslösen kann!

Mich erreichte aus irgendeinem übrigen Teil von mir das sichere Bewußtsein, das hier unter keinen Umständen lange aushalten zu können. Mir kam langsam jegliche Gewalt über meinen Körper abhanden.

Ich wollte ihr meinen Mund entziehen, oder den ihren aufdrängen, aber zu beidem war ich nicht in der Lage. Ich wollte endlich ihre Zunge an meiner spüren, sie auch küssen dürfen!

Aber sie gab mich immer nur kurz frei, um mich sofort wieder einzufangen und fortzufahren, mit ihren Zähnen Unglaubliches in mir hervorzubringen. Ich konnte kaum mehr unterscheiden, wovon ich mehr erregt wurde, davon, oder von der schlanken Hand zwischen meinen Beinen…

Sie verweigerte mir, sich küssen zu lassen, doch ein anderer Teil von mir umfing sie fest und rythmisch… Nun begann sie, ihre Berührungen nur ein wenig zu verschnellern. Ich konnte kaum mehr ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

Dann, nur einige weiche, schnelle Bewegungen. Ich kam sofort, und in diesem Moment öffnete sie langsam ihre Lippen. Ich stöhnte in ihren Mund und drang mit meiner Zunge heftig in sie ein, umfing die ihre, warme, sanfte. Gierig bewegte ich mich in ihr, und sie küßte mich ebenso ungezügelt zurück, bis mein Mund und mein ganzer zuckender Körper sich allmählich wieder entspannten.

Schließlich löste ich mich seufzend von ihr, um ihr kurz in die dunkel leuchtenden Augen zu sehen, und sie dann noch einmal, langsam und genusstrunken, zu küssen.


End file.
